everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Katharina Jäger
Katharina Jäger is the daughter of the prince and the maiden from The Twelve Huntsmen by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Katharina Jäger Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Twelve Huntsmen Roommate: Rosella Poulet Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To help others in the guise of a huntsman. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled hunter. Storybook Romance Status: Xavier Cheri and I are going out. He's such a sweet boy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes people try to distract me with girly things like spinning wheels. It gets annoying after a while. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's awesome to be the hero. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Too girly for my tastes. Best Friend Forever After: It's hard to choose just one friend... Character Appearance Katharina is above average height, with long brown hair in a French braid and brown eyes. She wears a green shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, and green gloves and boots. Personality Katharina is a tomboy who loves the woods. She frequently dresses in boys' clothing. She is also good at recovering lost items. She also frequently gets into trouble, mainly because of her pet raccoon Rocket. Biography Hallo! My name is Katharina Jäger. I will tell you about my parents. My father was a prince who was betrothed to a beautiful maiden. But when his father died, he promised his father that he would marry a neighboring princess. Mom heard about this and asked her father for eleven maidens. The twelve of them disguised as huntsmen. Dad's all-knowing lion told him that the visiting huntsmen were women. Mom and her maidens stepped firmly on the peas to prove otherwise. The lion suggested trying to distract them with spinning wheels, but Mom told her maidens not to look at the spinning wheels. Dad lost faith in his lion. But one day, when Mom heard about Dad's bride, she fainted. Dad went to her and found out who she was. Afterwards, he dismissed the false bride and married Mom. My parents are doing good right now. I am an only child - I wish I had siblings. I have learned the skills of hunting from my parents. At Ever After High, I am skilled at hunting. I often go hunting with other students such as Theron Qoph and Marjani Nunda. I tend to hang around boys a lot, and I often dress in boys' clothes. I'm also very good at archery, and I often carry a bow and arrow around. I'm a Royal since I would love to be like my mother. I get along with my roommate Rosella, as well as her cousin Felix. Both of them are nice. Felix helped me hook up with his roommate Xavier Cheri. Xavier's a sweet boy, but he cries a lot and he has problems controlling his temper. I try to keep him in check. Xavier is autistic, and I feel sorry for him. He tells me that it's hard having a disability. I have a pet raccoon named Rocket. Like all raccoons, he loves to steal things. He frequently gets himself (and me) into trouble by stealing food from the cafeteria and stealing stuff from other kids' lockers. He can be a pest, but I'd rather have him than a talking lion. Trivia *Katharina's surname means "hunter" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Royals Category:The Twelve Huntsmen